Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche
Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche was the last Princess of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, regarded as The Daughter of Evil, and the twin sister of Prince Alexiel. Separated from her twin in a political dispute during childhood, Riliane grew up in a lavish lifestyle, ignorant of her past. The selfish Princess was unknowingly possessed by the Demon of Pride and, after her mother's death, became Lucifenia's monarch. An arrogant tyrant, Riliane became despised for her terrible regime, aided by her loyal servant, Allen, in exterminating any opposition. History Early Life Riliane was born on December 27, EC 485 along with her twin brother, Alexiel as heirs to the Lucifenian Royal Family. In EC 491, when Alexiel discovered a secret passage in the fireplace of their room through which they could escape outside, the six year old twins began to frequently escape to the Lost Woods before arriving at the shore of Lucifenia's coast, playing along the beach. During one of their visits, Riliane played in the sand and uncovered a small, black box with one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia inside. When the Demon of Gluttony manifested from the mirror, Riliane tried to walk away and was possessed by the demon. Becoming hungry, Riliane returned to the palace with her brother, after reburying the black box in the sand. Affected by the demon's magic, Riliane began staying in the kitchen to gorge herself on food. During their mid-afternoon teatime another day, the demon appeared to both twins and the princess refused to share her snack with the hungry monster. Late one evening at the beach, after Alexiel treated her knee and she comforted him over the approaching darkness, Riliane listened as he explained a legend of the sea: that if she wrote down her wish, put in a bottle, and threw it in the sea, it would come true. Through Minister Presi's influence, Riliane became interested in being the sole successor to the kingdom and began treating Alexiel coldly as a result. She later accompanied Presi when he poisoned Prime Minister Genesia, eating hare meat until Elluka Clockworker came in. Once Presi transplanted the demon possessing her to himself, Riliane passed out. After Presi's defeat, the demon repossessed her but was exorcised by Elluka, removing many of the princess' memories in the process. With Prince Alexiel pronounced dead due to an assassination attempt, Riliane became the sole successor to the throne, attended by Head Maid Mariam Phutapie as one of her new personal maids. In the years that followed, Riliane became acquainted with and grew close to her betrothed, Kyle Marlon. A Year on Top After the death of Queen Anne in EC 499, the thirteen year-old princess attended her mother's funeral; She received a hand mirror from Ney Phutapie, one of her maids, and kept it in her possession, becoming unknowingly possessed by the Demon of Pride. Afterward, Riliane attended an assembly of the ministers in the Hall of Sounds and declared she would rule the country, although clarifying she would postpone her coronation until she was an adult out of respect for her mother. The next day, Riliane met Leonhart Avadonia in the halls with Allen Avadonia, who unbeknownst to her was really her twin brother Alexiel. Learning that Allen was a new servant to the palace, the princess was fascinated with his resemblance to her and immediately took to him. After Allen was properly outfitted, Mariam brought him before Riliane and she happily ran off with her new attendant, playing and chasing him throughout the halls. As Allen ran ahead of her, Riliane became frustrated and threatened to behead him if he didn't stop, before tackling him to the ground. Her display was witnessed by Elluka and Mariam, who soon began to lecture the princess on pretending to threaten to execute someone. Riliane coldly stated that she had the authority to behead anyone she pleased and that she hadn't just been playing, before running off with Allen. As the year progressed, Riliane imposed heavy taxes on all the citizens, as well as having countless ministers and servants sent to the guillotine for minor offenses. During the period, she repeatedly quarreled with Leonhart as he opposed her policies. On December 27, knowing she couldn't execute Leonhart without reason for risk of political fallout, Riliane devised a plan to go missing for her birthday party, allowing herself to execute him on the pretense of failing to protect her. That afternoon, she snuck out through the secret passage in her room and rode her horse, Josephine, into the Lost Woods until she reached the coastline. As she watched the sunset on the beach, Riliane was surprised when Allen found her and then enraged that he had foiled her plans. Regaining her composure, she prepared to return on Josephine, only for him to see a cut on her hand and treat it for her. After getting her hand back, she listened to Allen's suggestion to go to the nearby port town and launch a signal fire to alert the royal guard to her location. After mounting Josephine, Riliane allowed Allen to lead her into town. Once they arrived at the port town and the beacon was launched, Riliane stood in the streets with Allen until the royal guard arrived. Faced with the furious Leonhart, Riliane smugly directed the blame on him for letting her escape before invoking her absolute power to force everyone to kneel. Afterward, the princess returned to the palace on Josephine, escorted by the royal guard. That night, Riliane attended her birthday celebration in the Hall of Mirrors, receiving guest after guest from her throne and excitedly joining with Kyle for some of the festivities. While Minis publicly addressed the guests, the princess happily waited until the servants brought out her birthday cake, a giant castle made of sweets. Killing the Lion Later on in EC 500, Princess Riliane assigned General Gaston Mouchet to serve as the commander of the distant Retasan Fortress, disliking his beard. One day, Riliane executed a minister for criticizing her and later had dinner; noticing one of her knives was missing, among other things, she went to complain to Minis before the minister's brother, Asan, attacked her with the missing knife. Frozen in fear, Riliane watched as Allen intervened and disarmed Asan, and she had him executed the next day. Since that point, Riliane alienated herself from everyone save for Allen, Chartette Langley, Ney, and Mariam. Three days after the assassination attempt, Riliane heard rumors circulating among the chefs that someone was stealing from the palace; furious, she stormed into the kitchen and soon demanded answers to the thief's identity, learning from Ney that it was Leonhart. Later on, Riliane heard rumors from Ney painting Leonhart as a treasonous and vile man; unable to execute him, she decided to have Allen assassinate him. Riliane meeting with Allen after dinner, she wrote the order to kill Leonhart on a piece of paper and put it in a bottle before giving it to Allen. In response to the servant's shock, she explained how she wanted him to kill Leonhart, because the palace guards wouldn't dare do it, and that she wanted him dead for his obstinance and apparently vile nature. She continued to explain her scheme to have Leonhart poisoned so Allen would have a chance beating him in battle. The next night, Riliane invited Leonhart to join her in her room and pretended to commend him for stealing food from the palace to feed the people, claiming to want to improve their relationship. She then offered him a drugged glass of Blood Grave to celebrate, and Leonhart drank late into the night. After Allen successfully assassinated him, Riliane had his body disposed of in the nearby river. Green Hunting Sometime later, the Freezis Firm in Elphegort and the Kingdom of Marlon provided relief aid to ease the people's starvation. A conference was held in the Halls of Sounds regarding the results from the envoys sent to both countries to offer thanks, although Riliane was uninterested in the results. Afterwards, during the report of Minis, who traveled to give thanks to Marlon, Riliane received a letter from King Kyle telling her that he had broken their engagement and had chosen a "green-haired girl" instead. Outraged, Riliane sent Mariam to uncover the identity of Kyle's green-haired lover. Less than a week later, Mariam reported to the princess her scant findings while she was in her room along with Allen and Elluka. Infuriated, Riliane called for Minis and ordered him to destroy Elphegort, demanding that the army slaughter all of the green-haired women until they found Kyle's lover. When the minister tried to reason that the forests between the two countries made it impossible to invade, she simply ordered the forest to be burned, enraging Elluka into leaving. Sending Allen out to catch up with the mage, Riliane spoke further to Minis while alone before leaving. During the ensuing Green Hunting, Riliane learned from Ney that Allen had been keeping the location of Kyle's lover, Michaela, secret from her. Immediately after, she venomously confronted Allen on this information and, willing to give him another chance, gave him a new instruction in a bottle to kill Michaela. When Michaela was later confirmed dead, Riliane enjoyed an afternoon in the palace's Heavenly Yard with Ney and Chartette, innocently eating the brioche Allen brought. Desiring to have Elphegort under her control, she allowed the warfare between the two countries to continue. After the assassination attempt on Minis, Riliane and the other ministers convened to discuss the war in Elphegort and the shortage of soldiers due to the prolonged conflict. During the meeting, Riliane suggested using Gast Venom's mercenaries and they were subsequently hired, Riliane officially meeting with Gast in the Hall of Mirrors. When they finished bantering, she ordered Allen to give Gast a tour of the palace. Not long after, Riliane looked out upon her territory in contemplation, only to be approached by Allen. While the two of them talked, she reluctantly agreed to his proposal to withdraw Lucifenia's troops, faced with the boy's threat that he would leave the palace otherwise. Lucifenian Revolution When the Lucifenian Revolution broke out, Riliane attended the war meeting and became bored; during the war meeting a week after, she similarly assured the panicking Minis that they ask King Kyle for assistance. The week after that, however, she was shaken when the Elphegort and resistance armies merged and Marlon refused to send troops to defend Lucifenia. The following week, Riliane left the Hall of Sounds war meeting after hearing that the revolutionaries were approaching the palace, and many of the ministers were attempting to or had already fled. While the revolutionaries began to overtake the palace, the unnerved Riliane ate snacks in her room with Allen before breaking down as she realized her death was likely imminent. As she held hands with Allen, she confessed that she had just wanted to be strong like her mother and thanked him for his service to her. At his request, she swapped clothes with the servant and was shocked when she learned it was so she could escape, Allen prepared to take her place disguised as her. She was further shocked when Allen revealed that he was her twin brother, and therefore fine with taking her place. Despite the sobbing Riliane's protests, Allen left the room and locked her inside, forcing her to flee through the fireplace secret passage. On Josephine, holding her glass bottle, Riliane escaped the palace and into the Lost Woods. Sometime after Allen's death, Riliane traveled to the port town along the Lucifenian coast and, weak and hungry, collapsed there. She was shortly after rescued by Clarith and brought to the Held Monastery nearby to be nurtured back to health. Humanity and Regret Calling herself "Lilith", Riliane hid her identity and began living with the other orphans in the monastery. Haughty and spoiled, she was quickly known for her disdainful and bratty behavior. A week since she began living there, she quarreled with one of the nuns about doing the laborious farm work until Clarith arrived and quickly brought her away, although she continued to refuse to do the chores despite Clarith's attempts to reason with her. Despite this, the girl ended up doing the work after hearing how another orphan, Denis, was to be rewarded with a snack for his efforts. After her hard work, the exhausted Lilith appreciated the monastery food for the first time; while she ate at the cafeteria, she talked to Clarith about the sapling the woman was raising. She also got into a discussion with the nun about their respective beliefs, Clarith believing all life was equal and the former princess believing in a stratified society. The two talked for a while further, and Lilith became curious if Clarith would still treat her well if she knew her wicked past. From there, as the years progressed Lilith opened up, gradually beginning to take her work seriously and respect everyone at the convent. In EC 505, she snuck into an empty confessional one night and began confessing her crimes to God, slowly accepting responsibility for how she had destroyed Elphegort, killed Michaela, and hurt her own people. Later, she went to the shore with her glass bottle, having written another message inside it, and she drifted it out to sea as a final wish to Allen. She was then surprised to see Clarith poised to kill her, realizing she had overheard her confession. Although prepared to accept her fate, Clarith ended up cutting her hair instead. Later that year, Lilith joined Clarith on her journey to plant the tree sapling containing Michaela's spirit next to the Millennium Tree in the Millennium Tree Forest; when the tree was planted, she offered up prayers with Clarith and began to tearfully apologize until nightfall. Later, Clarith taught her how to make brioche and she gradually improved her cooking. Life at the Convent At some point, she drove away a black Rollam bird, really Lich Arklow, from pecking at Michaela's sapling while she was visiting the forest. One day in the twilight, Lilith visited the shore alone to think; as she did, she spotted Mikina Freezis chastising her servant. Learning that Mikina wished to go to the monastery, Lilith led the way for her and learned that the lady wished to visit Clarith. Six months later, Lilith learned Clarith was meeting with an old friend of hers and she delivered a fresh pot of tea to the room they occupied. While she replaced the pot, Clarith suggested she replace the tea in the next room top and to inform the cafeteria workers to make a two-person meal. After the other girl, Yukina Freezis, stood and introduced herself, Lilith did the same; she soon after learned with horror that the woman in the other room that had accompanied Yukina was the revolutionary hero, Germaine Avadonia. Although Clarith tried to rush Lilith out of the room, the door opened and Germaine entered. Although frozen in fear, after Lilith managed to introduce herself she watched as Germaine simply said it was nice to meet her and left. Lilith then excused herself as well. Two days later, Lilith spotted a masked Mikina on the beach and immediately informed Yukina; after Yukina left and didn't return for some time, Lilith went looking for her through the night. Finding Yukina being attacked with the Marlon Spoon by Mikina, whose body was being used by Abyss I.R., Lilith snuck up on the the sorceress and attempted to steal the spoon; during their scuffle, she was sent sprawling along the sand. When Abyss attempted to turn the Marlon Spoon on Lilith, the demon's power was blocked by the Demon of Gluttony and Ney. Lilith watched as the sorceress was defeated and the red cat, her true body, was slain by Germaine. Later Life Lilith was eventually baptized as a nun under her new name. After the death of the abbess around EC 529, Rin became the new head of the monastery at age 43. After Clarith had left the monastery to establish her own convent, Lilith kept in touch with her and they remained close. She continued raising the orphans there, working hard to make them happy. In EC 562, surrounded by the orphans she took care of, the 77-year-old Lilith passed away quietly. The Draper's Daughter In EC 828, Riliane reincarnated as Rin Miroku, born a member of the Miroku family and residing in Enbizaka, Jakoku. Growing up with a feeling she was waiting for someone, Rin helped with the family business. In EC 842, Rin grieved the deaths of her mother and sister, going to her father's hometown in Amayomi to recover. While there, she found each of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, forging a contract with the Demon of Pride and dreaming of her past life as Riliane. Regaining her memories and realizing she was waiting to reunite with Allen, Rin returned to Onigashima. The girl later confronted Kayo Sudou at the beach before being killed. Postman and Waiter Around the early 10th century EC, Riliane reincarnated again as Lilith Balledold, the daughter of Dark Star Bureau judge Hanma Balledold. As an adolescent, Lilith was handed over by Hanma to Ma in exchange for her magic tutelage; Ma then performed procedures on Lilith to make her a receptacle for Levia's soul. Rejecting Levia's soul, Lilith became a voiceless, emotionless shell of her former self. Ma then made her into her subordinate, named "Postman", and brought her into PN. There, she aided both her master and her comrades by performing various tasks and deliveries, eventually becoming subordinate to Gallerian Marlon as well. When she transferred to Evil's Theater, Postman got along well with Gretel; Gretel gave her her physical body and Postman regained her will, taking on the role of "Waiter". As Waiter, Lilith served as the theater's haughty waitron while mourning the loss of her counterpart. When Gammon Octo was put on trial by the Master of the Court, Waiter saved him to utilize him as choreman. Waiter then perished with the rest of the theater's inhabitants when Nemesis Sudou destroyed the world with Punishment in EC 999. After Life After the destruction of the Third Period in EC 999, Riliane returned to the palace and reunited with her parents. Deciding to throw a dinner party for everyone from their era, Riliane hid inside a reconstructed version of her giant cake; when the cake was presented during the festivities, she burst out of it and commanded everyone to kneel to her. Not long after, Germaine began chastising Riliane for having spoiled the food for everyone else, and she petulantly tried to threaten Germaine to no avail. Once Germaine started pushing her to the exit of the Hall of Mirrors, Riliane fled and ran all the way to her room. Not long after, she rejoined the party and found everyone to have fallen asleep from the Eighth Gift. After racing through the palace and finding no one awake, Riliane was approached by the souls of soldiers from the Tasan Party. Greeted by their new general Tony Ausdin, whom she recognized from her time as Postman, Riliane learned that they had the Sleep Princess put her guests to sleep in order to more easily capture her. As Riliane tried to flee her pursuers, Clarith arrived on Josephine; getting Riliane on the horse, the two of them rode away to safety. As the two talked, they rode from the palace towards Michaela's new location, Clarith explaining that the former Millennium Tree Forest was now the location of Evil's Theater. Taking a break from riding, Clarith summoned a table and two chairs and Riliane sat across from her. The two chatted, with Riliane learning that Michaela had sent Clarith to save her and they also discussed the reemergence of Evil's Theater and the vessels of sin after the world's end, with Clarith having one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia on hand. As they continued to talk about the current situation, Clarith revealed the Tasan Soldiers were likely targeting sin contractors and Riliane expressed her desire to go back to help Kyle, who was also a contractor. As Clarith protested this, the two were interrupted by the Demon of Pride, Marie. During her conversation with Riliane, Marie brought up the Demon of Envy, Rahab's, speculation that only contractors who were most compatible with their respective demons were being hunted, meaning Kyle was likely safe. The three of them therefore resolve to go to Michaela in the former Kingdom of Marlon to get the aid of the other demons of sin, riding west on Josephine. Along the way, Clarith talked with Riliane about what she intended to do, revealing that Allen was doing something on the ground world; Riliane resolved to go help him instead of waiting yet again. Contractors of Sin Meeting with Michaela in Marlon, Riliane and Clarith also met the Demons of Lust, Envy, and Greed respectively, Riliane talking with them about their strange appearances and about the location of the missing two demons, Vladand Seth. After Riliane bantered with the Demon of Lust, Gilles, Rahab cut in and spoke with her, eventually suggesting that Riliane stop the Sleep Princess by using the Clockworker's Doll to contain her. Receiving the empty doll from Michaela, Riliane spoke with her about the Sleep Princess and the former Doll Director, the latter residing in Evil's Theater currently. Riliane then questioned Michaela about Ma, whose whereabouts were unknown, only for Gumillia to arrive and interrupt. After Gumillia introduced herself to Riliane as the Master of the Hellish Yard, she abruptly grabbed her and the two of them sank into the ground, away from Michaela. Protesting until Gumillia put her down, Riliane bantered with her until recognizing her as Elluka's apprentice, despite her changed appearance. The two were then approached by Kayo, with Riliane reacting in shock and anger at Kayo having murdered her in her past life. Met with Kayo's apology, Riliane dropped the topic. Soon after, Gallerian Marlon and Sateriasis Venomania approached as well, Riliane revealing to the former that she was Postman. Asked where Ma was, Riliane responded she didn't know. When Gallerian suddenly summoned Sleep Princess and a fight broke out among them, Riliane and the others were blown out of the Hellish Yard as Gallerian and Michelle escaped. Winding up in the Venomania estate in Asmodean, Riliane started walking away, explaining to Kayo that she intended to stop Sleep Princess and go to Evil's Theater. She was then convinced by Kayo to take her on as a bodyguard, with Sateriasis also tagging along. The End of Capriccio Arriving at the site of the floating Evil's Theater, the three discussed how they were going to get up there, with Riliane accidentally revealing their location to the Tasan Party soldiers stationed there. Flown up by Sateriasis, Riliane watched as the soldiers were frozen below them, realizing it was the work of Hanma. Getting inside, Riliane reflected on her life as Lilith and explained her having once lived there to Kayo. Spotting Sleep Princess, Riliane and the others were led down the hall into the director's office, where Gallerian and Gammon Octo were waiting. Gammon, followed by Gallerian, explained their goal of reviving the world by invoking the Court ending. Ma's will then surfaced from within Riliane's soul, absorbing both her and the other contractors present. As Allen and Nemesis battled Ma within Riliane's soul body, Riliane manifested a message in a bottle addressed to Allen, instructing him to save her as always. Shortly before Ma's defeat, Riliane separated from the fusion; she was later brought into the Climb One by Behemo Barisol. Finally reuniting with Allen, she and her twin initiated a Re_birthday, creating a new world. Legacy Historically, Riliane was regarded as the worst ruler in the history of the Lucifen dynasty and the Kingdom of Lucifenia. Over a hundred years after the Lucifenian Revolution, Ton Corpa acquired Riliane's portrait and had Lilith's face changed by Seventh Magician to match the princess' visage. Debuting as a singer, the child became immensely popular across both Lucifenia and Elphegort. Like the infamous princess, Lilith would say "Now, kneel to me" as her signature phrase on-stage. Yukina later wrote a Freezis Fairy Tale inspired by Riliane's actions, titled "The Daughter of Evil"; said fairy tale became widely popular over the centuries. At some point, Yukina also wrote a novel version of the fairy tale in secret, portraying the true events. After reading the novel version centuries after its writing, Gallerian Marlon was skeptical about the story's validity, although his friend Ma insisted it was entirely true. Personality and Traits Since childhood, Riliane was influenced by several factors to be prideful, selfish and inconsiderate. Raised in luxury, she was ignorant of and apathetic towards the outside world, therefore abusing her authority to cater to her own whims. She similarly felt entitled to anything that she wanted and couldn't tolerate being questioned in the slightest; this spoiled selfishness even exhibited in her as a child, albeit not nearly to their later extremes, and as Riliane matured it seemed to vanish entirely. Although Riliane at the world's end at first appeared to be as bratty as she was before, she later used her sense of pride to fuel her self-confidence instead of her cruelty. Her selfishness was compounded by the effects of the Demon of Pride; influenced to act as an HER, Riliane saw no value in others' lives and never questioned any decision or request she ever made, no matter what it was. As a result, she ruled her people without any regard for their suffering, readily executed servants, and thought nothing of even large scale atrocities. Riliane justified this with a stratified worldview, believing that inequality was necessary for society to function. She also, however, hid an undercurrent of insecurity, often feeling that she was all alone while at the "top" of society due to losing her parents and, subconsciously, her twin Alexiel. Despite all this, Riliane as a young child was nonetheless kind, gentle, assertive, and loving. After being freed of her possession, this kindness in Riliane was allowed to gradually develop in the humble setting of the monastery. Burdened with guilt over her past behavior and adopting Levin principles, she grew into a nurturing figure and respected all life, and all people, equally. Similarly, after the world's end Riliane shared her affluence with everyone from her time period with a party, rather than only trying to show off her power to the elites. She also began to take the initiative in doing things for herself, rather than having other people do things for her. Riliane maintained a haughty and proper facade, wishing to appear like a strong queen so as to prevent herself from being manipulated again; despite this, when not in public she was prone to sporadic and childish tantrums if displeased, or flat apathy if bored. Riliane also would act more casually with those that she liked, with her cheerful and girlish behavior a stark contrast to her murderous whims. As she matured, Riliane became calmer in personality; although she remained occasionally rude by nature, she continued to observe propriety in her duties when appropriate. Riliane also, through the whole of her life, loved sweets and brioche in particular. Skills and Abilities Because of her place as the absolute ruler of the most powerful kingdom of the time, Riliane was effectively the most important person in Evillious and was able to demand almost anything that she wished. As a princess thrust into the role of politics, Riliane lacked much experience in the political field and largely abused her power. Regardless, she did have some amount of political savvy and a certain skill with manipulation. Despite this, her unpredictable temperament made her often act rashly without consideration of the consequences. Riliane, having been raised with a royal lifestyle, conducted herself with a certain elegance, even when exhausted, and knew how to read and write. She was also very skilled at horseback riding and presumed to be good at fencing, although no soldier dared fight her seriously for fear of injuring her. However, she had no skills in cooking and cleaning, relying on her attendants for such menial tasks. After the revolution, Riliane began to learn how to farm and cook, taught by Clarith on how to make brioche. Among the basic, everyday tasks she learned, she also became adept at managing the orphans, even being entrusted to become the monastery's abbess. She was also able to reincarnate, despite not being one of the Twins of God. Due to having the combined memories of her past lives by the world's end, Riliane was noticeably knowledgeable about Ma and Evil's Theater. Relationships Allen Avadonia: Riliane's twin brother and servant. Riliane and Alexiel were close friends in childhood; because of this, she subconsciously became lonely after his absence and took to him quickly once she met him again as "Allen". Although initially viewing Allen as just as a servant, Riliane gradually grew close to him, even listening at times when he tried to reason with her; although inconsiderate of his feelings, she came to trust and rely on him over anyone else. Following the Revolution, Riliane recognized Allen fully for who he was and deeply mourned his death. Kyle Marlon: Riliane's fiancé. They became good friends in childhood, with Riliane developing a crush on Kyle and enjoying his company greatly. After he rejected their engagement, she became distraught and intensely jealous of his professed love, in her rage sparking the Green Hunting. Despite ordering the murder of Michaela, she was still hurt and bewildered when Kyle refused to send aid to Lucifenia during the Revolution. Clarith: A nun who aided Riliane after the revolution. Initially Riliane treated her and her beliefs with scorn, however as time went on the two became friends, Clarith becoming like a big sister. Her gentler outlook on life caused Riliane to repent for her ways and she felt no anger when Clarith appeared to be about to kill her. She learned how to cook from Clarith and they took comfort from each other's friendship. Chartette Langley: One of Riliane's maids. Riliane often forgave Chartette's habit for breaking things due to the girl's upbeat personality, being one of the few servants Riliane trusted to be near her after Asan's attempted assassination. The two often spent time together as friends. As the revolution became worse, Chartette fled the palace and Riliane believed the maid had betrayed her. Ney Phutapie: Another of Riliane's maids and half-sister. Riliane relied on Ney to provide her with information about the palace and rumors concerning her plans, such as rumors about Leonhart's shortcomings and Michaela's location. After Asan's attempted assassination, Ney was one of the few servants Riliane trusted to be near her, and the two often spent time together as friends. During the revolution, Ney fled the palace and Riliane believed she had betrayed her. Leonhart Avadonia: The Captain of the Royal Guard. Over her reign as queen Riliane came to hate Leonhart for scolding her headstrong behavior, as well as for undermining her decisions and arguing for her to think of the people. Frustrated in being unable to publicly execute one of the Three Heroes, she plotted for his death nonetheless, utilizing Allen's fencing ability and tricking the warrior into drinking drugged wine. Mariam Phutapie: Riliane's Head of Maids. While taking no interest in Mariam's moral lessons, Riliane nevertheless relied on her skills in espionage when trying to discover certain information, such as the identity of Kyle's lover, and trusted her out of only a few servants to be near her after Asan's attempted assassination. Though she ordered her around with impunity, Riliane was intimidated by Mariam's serious and cool-headed nature. Germaine Avadonia: The daughter of Riliane's Captain of the Royal Guard. Riliane did not meet her in her time as a princess, but her role in Leonhart's death caused Germaine to vow revenge against her. Five years later, she met and made peace with Germaine while working in the Held monastery. Anne Lucifen d'Autriche: Riliane's mother. Riliane loved and viewed Anne with great respect, mourning her death bitterly. She wished to honor her mother by retaining the title of princess until she came of age, attempting as well to emulate her example as a strong queen who never showed her weak side in order to be as beloved as she was. Gretel: An intended past incarnation. Riliane was fated to be a reincarnation of Gretel and shared the girl's appearance, but the position was instead taken by Ney due to the disturbance of fate caused by Abyss I.R. and Prim Marlon. Trivia * Riliane's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative reincarnate, Lilith, with both names sharing the first two letters in romaji; she later uses the name "Lilith" after the Lucifenian Revolution. * Riliane is inspired by Marie Antoinette; like her real life counterpart, Riliane assumed the throne at an early age due to being the only candidate and was executed following the French Revolution. * Riliane's last name "d'Autriche" means "from Austria" in French, a name shared with Marie. * Riliane's words to Leonhart, "Let them eat tea cakes," is taken from the famous phrase "Let them eat cake" popularly attributed to Marie Antoinette as an example of her disconnection from the people's plight in pre-revolution France; the "cake" was a translation of brioche, considered her trademark food. * Riliane owned a horse, Josephine; the horse represents pride in many different cultures. * Riliane's name comes from that of her great-grandmother, Empress Riliane Roses. * She shares the same birthday (December 27) with her reincarnate. * Riliane was originally fated to be the next reincarnation of Gretel, but Ney's birth disrupted the cycle and the Marlon spy was born the next Gretel instead. * Riliane and Lilith have the following traits in common: ** Both of them were born into a line of royalty. ** Both of them have twin brothers. ** Both of them have extremely short tempers and had a huge change in their personality. ** Both girls fell in love with blue haired males; Kyle Marlon for Riliane and Ciel Phantomhive for Lilith. Both boys have blue hair, are nobles, and are childhood friends with the girl. The only difference is that Kyle didn't love Riliane but Ciel did love Lilith. Their personality was also the opposite of one another. *** Ciel is also Kyle's reincarnation. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Irregulars Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Four Endings Category:Lucifenia Category:Marlon Category:Gluttony Category:Pride Category:Lucifenian Royal Family Category:LunariaAsmr